Immortal Beloved
by Fire3
Summary: A younger immortal tells the story of her life. R&R Please!


Author: Fire  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Although i wouldn't mind having Duncan. ;-)  
  
Authors Notes: This was written a REALLY long time ago, so it might be a little rough around the edges, but give it a chance!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In life everything changes. That is the one absolute. The earth, the people, the technoloy the ways of life. But we never change. We are the immortals. I guess I should have noticed that Duncan was different a long time ago. I have know him since I was a child and through all that time he has never changed. I don't mean personality wise, I mean in apperance. He has not aged a day, no wrinkles, not the tinniest bit of gray hair. I started noticing this about four years ago when I was fifteen, I noticed that even as I grew up that he never changed. I am a very curious person by nature and that alone is what lead me to this secret. It was late one night and I had just gone to bed when I heard Duncan leave. He was at the house for the week-end, visiting my father. But it was very late at night and there was no reason for him to be leaving, he had gone to bed before I did. I jumped out of bed and got dressed and bolted down the stairs. I knew that he had not taken his car because the Jag was still in the driveway. I stopped and tried to get my bearings when I heard it. The sound of men grunting and the sound of metal clanging together.  
  
I followed the sound and in a clearing about a half of mile from the house, was Duncan and a man I had never seen before fighting. I crept closer and the sound of metal grew louder and I could not keep the gasp form escaping my throat. They were fighting with swords.  
  
From my vantage point behind the tree I watched as the men battled. It was almost graceful to watch, each using martial arts and the beautiful swords. I had been watching for a while when Duncan's opponent fell the ground his head bowed. I thought it was over then I watched with hoffified amazement as Duncan stood over the man, sword in hand. I heard him speak to the man, a phrase that I would not know the meaning of until four years later.  
  
  
  
" THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!" Duncan told his fallen opponent, then proceed to bring the sword down. He cut off the guys head off!! I could not keep the horrified scream from tearing it's way from my throat. This was a man that I had trusted and he had just killed a man in cold blood, without the slightest hint of remorse. If I was shocked when that happened, what happened next blew me away. The mans body lifted off the ground and bolts of lightning and energy flowed from his headless body. It flowed into Duncan, the shock and pain of it making him fall to his knees. The lightning struck him and he screamed, holding his sword high in the air, never letting it drop. When it was over he stayed on his knees, letting the sword drop to the ground and then he rested his hands on his knees and dropped his head.  
  
I couldn't stay in my hiding place any longer. I stepped from the shadows and his head snapped up. I knew that he couldn't hear me that far away, but he turned his head and looked strait at me. He heaved a sigh and the stood shakily to his feet. I couldn't move as he walked toward me, the black trench coat he was wearing billowing in the wind that was blowing, looking like the wings of a raven. I stood rooted in my spot, terrified but excited at the same time. He stopped in front of me and put a hand to my hair.  
  
" You shouldn't have seen this." He told me quietly, dropping his eyes and looking at the ground.  
  
" What was that?" I whispered, putting a hand on his forearm. "I'll tell you...in time." He said and walked away.  
  
  
  
I found out for myself four years later. I was at the mall and it was getting dark as I walked to my car. When I was almost there a man came up behind me and shoved a gun in my face. He took my purse and told me not to say a word. I thought that he was just going to walk away. I didn't realize how wrong I was. He shot me, four times, point blank in the chest. The night exploded and I died, then and there, no-way I should have lived through that.  
  
  
  
Everything was black, no feeling, no light, just black. I woke up. Plain and simple, in the county morgue, freezing. I panicked and started screaming and pounding my fists on the top of the freezer. The door flew open and the metal table that I was laying on was yanked out. Instead of a stunned mortician, I was staring into the dark eyes of Duncan McLeod.  
  
He reached down and pulled me up, the sheet that was covering me falling to my waist, but I didn't care, this was all just a bad dream.  
  
Gently he wrapped the sheet back around me and pulled me into his arms. I was shaking, in shock from what had happened, and very cold. Duncan rubbed my arms up and down to warm me up.  
  
" What happened?!!" I screeched, still shaking uncontroablely.  
  
" You have become one of us." He stated quietly. Lifting me from the table and carrying me out to his car. He placed me in the passengers seat, and closed the door. He got into the car and peeled out of the parking lot.  
  
  
  
" Duncan please, what happened?" I asked near tears, wringing my hands in my lap.  
  
"You are an immortal." I gasped and he looked over at me a sad smile on his handsome face.  
  
" I'm what?!!!"  
  
" You can't die Alex."  
  
" You want me to believe that?!!!" I screamed hysterically. Duncan stopped the car in of his Dojo and got out of the car, never answering my question. He opened the car door and pulled me out, his fingers wrapped around my wrist, tightly. He never said a word but almost drug me up to the elevator.  
  
We got to his apartment above the dojo and I sat shakily on the sofa. He sat down beside me and I looked at him through narrow, slatted eyes. Without a word he reached over to the endtable and pulled a small dagger from the drawer.  
  
" You can't die. No matter what happens to you; you will come back." He told me quietly.  
  
" You're insane!" I spat out.  
  
" You were shot four times in the chest!" He reached over and yanked the sheet that at some time I had knotted between my breasts, down. I gasped in shock and tried to cover myself but Duncan held my hands and forced me to look down.  
  
" Do you see anything? A scar..blood?" He grated out. Putting a hand to the back of my neck and making me look at my chest. The skin was smooth and unblemished. No hint of the bullets that had torn through my chest earlier that night.  
  
" I still can't believe it!" I stated and Duncan sighed.  
  
" I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this." He said quietly, plunging the dagger into his chest and into his heart. I screamed as he grimaced and as his head fell onto the back of the sofa. I reached over and pulled the dagger out of his chest and watched as blood flowed over my hands and onto his clothes and the furniture. I sat quietly crying when I heard him gasp. My head jerked over and I saw Duncan raise his head and groan.  
  
" Oh god, It never stops hurting." He stated and I gaped in shock. he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the still gaping hole. Tiny sparks of electricity ran over the wound and I could see it healing. Seconds later it was completely healed.  
  
" It's true, isn't it?" I asked quietly and he nodded.  
  
That is how I became what I am. Duncan has taught me to fight and how to use a sword. The aspect of killing is not something that excites me. I never thought I could take someone's head. Never that is until an immortal tried to kill Duncan. He challenged me to a fight. I accepted and I did beat him. That was my first quickening, I have never forgotten the look in the mans eyes as I brought the sword down. I have knowledge now that I didn't before. I know languages that I have never learned. I see things when I sleep that sickens me, but that is the power of the quickening. It gives me the knowledge and power of the one I killed, it makes me stronger.  
  
  
  
Duncan was there for me right after it happened. I was disgusted at what I had done. He had held me and told me that it was just a natural part of our lives. He's right, we kill so that the world does not fall into darkness.  
  
After that night we became lovers. We protect each other, but we hide our intimate relationship from everyone. It is something that can be used against us. In public, like at Joes bar, we act like friends. But Joe knows differently, he is a Watcher after all. The watchers are part of a secret society of men and women who observe and record but interfere in the immortals battles. At least that is how it is suppose to go, but Joe is our friend and has help us on more than one occasion.  
  
He noticed all the seemingly innocent touches and glances and asked us point blank day and we told him. He just smiled and nodded.  
  
Joe knows that one day one of us will die and the other will have to go on. If I remain then I will go on, out of respect and love for Duncan I will continue to fight. I am still young, while Duncan is over four-hundred years old. I have no idea if he will die first or if I will, it really doesn't matter as long as one of us lives.  
  
  
  
  
  
I have now been an immortal 50 years. I have watched my mother, my father, all my sisters, my entire family, die. Everything has changed. Duncan and I are still together. Instead of looking like a sixty-nine year old I still look 19. Duncan and I still get strange looks when we are in public, they think that he is the older man taking advantage of the younger girl. I don't care. Our relationship has gotten better and better, we love each other more now than ever. We have traveled the world, I have seen places that I never thought that I would see and Duncan has revisited places from his past. It is strange sometimes, listening to the way he describes the places we are at, he knows for a fact what it was like and to know that makes the place we are in at the time even more wonderful, to listen how much has changed and how simple things used to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Today we are in Paris and walking the streets, enjoying the beautiful spring day. The sun is shinning and it is an overall perfect day. We had been talking about getting married, promises of forever take on a whole new meaning with our race.  
  
  
  
We did it. We're married, a simple little ceremony with just us and the priest, who just happens to also be an immortal and an old friend of Duncan's. It isn't everyday that he got to marry two of his own race, usually it is an immortal and a mortal. Right after the ceremony we were walking along arm in arm, acting like the newlyweds we were. Paris is a beautiful city, the perfect honeymoon spot. We both know each other so well, 55 years of being together, 50 of those spent as lovers. Now we are husband and wife. Duncan saw this beautiful dress in the window of one of the shops. We have plenty of money, some of it older than I am. We are probable the richest couple in the country, no one knows though, we just hide it....most of the time. Anyway he went in and was there for a few minutes when a man came up to me. He spoke in heavily accented English. He was a real character, even when I told him that I was married he persisted. I shocked him by telling him in no uncertain terms to shove off, in his own language no less. He grabbed my arm and Duncan choose that moment to reappear from the shop his arms laden with packages.  
  
  
  
He cocked his eyebrow and looked down at the younger man...most men would be considered young next to Duncan who still looked 35 but was almost 500 years old. The guy who was pestering me looked to be about 20 maybe 25. Not knowing that Duncan and I were together he told Mac to mind his own business. " My wife is my business." He growled unloading the boxes into my arms. The younger man did a double take and looked at me.  
  
" Isn't he just a bit to old for you?" He asked cruelly, looking at me like I was a slut. "  
  
Listen kid...that is my wife you are talking to." Duncan walked up to him and stared him in the eye. The younger man blinked and stepped back, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off down the street.  
  
Duncan took the boxes and put a protective arm around my waist. We had walked a few steps when I started to laugh. Duncan looked at me sideways and I laughed even harder.  
  
"He didn't realize that I am old enough to be his grandmother!" I said between gasps.  
  
" Well I am older than you." Duncan stated and tightened his grip as we walked though a large group of people.  
  
  
  
" Yeah, by a few centuries!! But at least you don't look it." I grinned and slapped him on the butt. " Or feel it either."  
  
"Brat." he grinned and leaned down to kiss me. We had walked into a secluded alleyway that was a short cut to our hotel. I pushed him against the wall and locked my arms around his neck. He buried his hands into my waist long hair and pulled me toward him. I leaned in to kiss him and felt this searing hot pain shoot through my back and into my chest. I fell to the ground, blood staing the white dress I was wearing. Everything faded into darkness.  
  
  
  
Minutes later I woke up, Duncan holding my head in his lap. I raised up and looked down at my dress.  
  
" I liked this dress." I growled. Duncan shook his head and ripped open one of the boxes that had fallen to the ground and handed me a dress that he had bought. I stood and took off the dress that I was wearing and Duncan wiggled his eyebrows at me. I was standing in an alley in my underwear! I shot him an annoyed glance.  
  
  
  
"Did you see who did it?" I asked as I slipped the smooth silk over my head.  
  
  
  
"That little bastard that was hitting on you." He told me. I smoothed the dress down and looked at Duncan.  
  
" Lets go give him a little scare." I smiled and walked out of the alley, Duncan right behind me.  
  
We found him a few minutes later, sitting a cafe on the sidewalk. I walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and all the blood drained from his face.  
  
" I don't take kindly to being shot." I smiled sweetly so that anyone passing would think that it was just a friendly little conversation.  
  
" I shot you!" He gasped, his eyes growing wide. "You're a ghost."  
  
" Boo!!" He fainted dead away. I shrugged and Duncan wrapped his arm around my waist.  
  
" Honey..that is a bit more than a little." he laughed and we walked off and back to our hotel.  
  
We spent the night laughing, making love and talking.  
  
I went home today. Nothing is as it used to be. It has been 80 years since I left. I got back just in time to see my great nephew being buried. He was a year old when I left. Now an old man. Duncan was with me as was Methos, a 5,000 year old immortal. The oldest immortal left on earth, so old he can't even remember his own birthday. He no longer participates in the game. No- one truly believes he exists, a legend among legends. So many things have changed in the past 80 years. The home where I grew up is long gone, and I just watched the last of my family being buried. What used to be a small town is now a large city with over 2 million people living in it. For the first time in years I cried, so hard that not even Duncan could comfort me.  
  
When he finally drug me from the grave site I knew that it would be a long time before I went back. On the way to the car I saw a tomb stone. Incased in glass was a picture, a picture of me. The tombstone was eroded and chipped, the thick glass on the picture was cracked. The picture had been taken only days before my death. Yet here I stood, not looking any different than the day that the picture had been taken. I bent down and rubbed my hands on the old stone and the ran several fingers over the cracked glass. I looked up at Duncan and held out my hand, he took it and helped me to my feet. I glanced at Duncan and the looked at Methos.  
  
" How do you do it?" I asked and He looked down at my gravestone.  
  
" It never gets any easier." He said sadly and then looked at Duncan and I.  
  
" You two are very lucky, the love of my life died 3,000 years ago." He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist along with Duncan's. He kissed my cheek and we walked away.  
  
  
  
Methos is very special, I would die for him just as I would for Duncan. He gave up the game a long time ago and Became a watcher under the name of Adam Pierce. He was assigned to the Methos cronicals, he was in charge of finding himself. What better way to stay hidden than to be the one that is in charge of finding yourself? Duncan, myself and Joe are the only ones that have ever know who Adam Pierce really is. Joe, god rest his soul, died 60 years ago. Joe had become the father that I had to give up. It hit us all hard. A watcher that did more than just watch. If anyone had ever found out that he helped the immortals instead of just watching there would have been a good chance that he would have been killed. He had died of old age, almost 90 when he finally gave up. Duncan,  
  
Methos and myself were the only ones at his funeral. Three immortals grieving for a mortal.  
  
Duncan lost his best friend and lover through the centuries about 10 years ago. A immortal by the name of Amanda. A thief through the ages, and still as beautiful as she was a thousand years ago. I liked Amanda and we became great friends. We always had contests to see who could embarrass Duncan the most. It didn't bother me that she had slept with Duncan, that was all in the past. I have to give her credit though, she had some damn good stories to tell. I miss her. That was the second time that I ever seen Duncan cry. He hunted the immortal down that had killed her and took his head as revenge. I just had to let him do it. The immortal that had killed Amanda told Duncan, right before he took his head, that he was going to go after me next. Duncan told him that if he had then he would have killed him a thousand times over then took his head. I have never seen such rage coming from Duncan as I did when he returned that night. I hope I never do. Every night I thank god that I have Duncan and Methos, two people who are just like me. I  
  
  
  
look out the window and watch as a transport shuttles a flight to the moon. Like I said, everything had changed. The earth was no longer being abused. New fuel had been created that burned clean and didn't pollute the air. People realized that if we continued to treat the earth as we were, that soon nothing would be left. Now, even in the heart of the city there is no pollution, the air is clear, the trees have grown back and the waters are clean again. We now protect mother earth instead of using her. The earth is as it once was, hundreds of years ago. No longer do we have to worry about the green house effect or global warming. The earth is perfect and totally at peace. It has taken almost a hundred years, but the earth is green again. The food that we eat is all natural, no chemicals other than those that are found in nature. No war, no famine, peace all over the world. But it won't last, nothing never does.  
  
  
  
In my last entry I told of the peace that was reining over the earth. It is holding true, even after a hundred years. No-one remembers the devastation that was caused in less than a hundred in the twentieth century. We have witnessed it all. Watching the earth die, then watching it be reborn. Duncan and I are in the country today, I can't believe how beautiful it is now. Like Eden, everything perfect. Even humans live long lives now, without the war, disease, without the famine. Some live up to a hundred years, but nothing compared to us. I am almost two hundred years old. Duncan is over five hundered and Methos, well Methos is Methos another hundred years is nothing to him.  
  
  
  
Duncan and I are still together, still married, even thought the records of our marriage is lost in history. Methos has become a permante fixture in our lives and neither of us mind. Now when we discover a new immortal instead of having just one teacher, they have three. Duncan teaches sword play, I teach martial arts and Methos teaches some of it all. We found a immortal that had just been killed and at the time of his death was twenty- three years old. At first he didn't notice the wedding rings on both of our hands so he thought that I was another student.  
  
Duncan, Methos and I were sitting around one night talking about old times. I was telling the story of the night when Duncan and I had gone out, not long after we had become lovers, to a bar and this guy started hitting on him. Methos and I were laughing so hard that we didn't notice the figure standing in the doorway of our large penthouse. I leaned over and kissed Duncan slowly and I heard a snort and looked up. Hell, I thought he knew. After all we both always went to bed at the same time and did everything together. Okay so our wedding rings weren't the normal gold band, but a Celtic knot set in a silver band. I guess he just thought that we all wore the rings.  
  
  
  
" Hey Kev." I smiled at the young man and leaned back into Duncan's arms. Duncan wrapped his arms around me and pulled all my hair away from my neck so that he could see over my shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Hey." The poor kid looked so confused. He sat down on the sofa and stared at us.  
  
" Have you been practicing?" I asked snuggling into Duncan's arms. He nodded his head. I smiled and slapped the hand that Duncan had decided was bored and need to be used.  
  
"Not in front of the children!" I slapped his arm playfully and he grinned.  
  
  
  
" I don't understand." Kevin stuttered.  
  
" Well I have know this big lug for a long time." I told him, patting the arm that had encircled my waist.  
  
" How...how long is a long time?"  
  
" Hmmm.....almost 200 years." I told the poor man sitting across for me. He swallowed and reached a shaky hand out for a pack of cigarettes.  
  
" So when you say immortal, you really mean immortal." I nodded and Methos grunted, Duncan tried to use the distraction to play with my breast. I slapped his hand again, and glared at him. he gave me his best little boy look. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the very confused immortal sitting across from us.  
  
" How old are you?" He asked looking at each of us.  
  
" 200 years old."  
  
"500."  
  
Methos ducked his head " 5,000." he replied quietly. Kevin did a double take and his eyes got as big as saucers.  
  
" five thousand years old?!!!" He gasped...a really unmascline squeak emanating from his throat.  
  
" Yeah." Methos sighed, not liking another person knowing who he really was. I leaned over and put a hand on Kevin's arm.  
  
"This is the deal Kev, no-one knows who Methos really is. You know him by the name Adam. That is the only name you will use around anybody other than the three of us." He nodded and closed his eyes, trying to absurd all that we had told him.  
  
" So what are you two to each other?" He asked Duncan and I.  
  
" We're married." Duncan told him.  
  
" Married?!" He squeaked yet again.  
  
" Yep, for about 150 years now." I smiled and Duncan leaned down and kissed me quickly.  
  
" Wow. Forever takes on a whole new meaning doesn't it?" Kevin asked starting to smile.  
  
"I love him more today than I did yesterday." I sighed happily and snuggled deeper in Duncan's arms.  
  
" Why don't you have any kids?" Kevin asked and I felt Duncan's arms tighten around me.  
  
  
  
" We can't have kids." Duncan told him.  
  
" why?"  
  
" None of us can Kevin, no immortal can have children." I told him sadly, tears stinging my eyes.  
  
" But why?"  
  
" I think that it is to save us the pain of watching our children. Because that is what would happen. We would watch them being born, watch them grow up and then watch them wither and grow old and finally die of old age, while we remained the same." I told him gently, this always came as a shock to the young ones.  
  
" It makes sense." Kevin nodded and the stared at me. " How old were you when you died for the first time?"  
  
I smiled at him and looked up at Duncan," I was 19."  
  
" Most people would kill to look nineteen forever." Kevin grinned and I frowned. I leaned forward and felt Duncan's hand on my shoulder.  
  
" But you see Kev, we do." He gave me a puzzled look and I continued. " We do kill to look young forever."  
  
" I won't kill anyone." Kevin told me smugly. Before Duncan could stop me I had stood to my feet and had yanked the poor kid up by his collar.  
  
" You don't have any choice!" I told him loudly and reached behind the sofa and pulled out Duncan's Dragon headed Katana.  
  
" You kill or you die!!" I pressed the blade to his throat and his eyes widened. " The price of our immortality is that we have to fight to the death, or we die. If we fight then our opponents knowledge and power is transferred to us." I pressed a little harder. " If you aren't going to fight the I will take your head right here, right now!" I told him quietly.  
  
" you can't kill me!!" He insisted. I drew the blade slowly across his throat and saw him wince.  
  
" I wouldn't be the one killing you....you refuse to fight so you are committing suicide. I'll just save you the trouble." He swallowed and I took a step back.  
  
" Alright alright!" He held up his hands and I casually twirled the sword in my hand. The motion smooth and sure. Kevin sat back down and ran a shaky hand through his hair. I swung the sword in an arc and placed it back behind the sofa. I walked back over to Duncan and sat back down in his arms. This was the first student that we have ever had to refuse to fight. Duncan laid a comforting hand on my waist and kissed my gently on the temple.  
  
" Still a spitfire." Methos mumbled and grinned.  
  
" Well, it's kept me alive." I defended glaring at him. " Anyway look whose talking old man!" I made the last remark as a jab and Methos glared at me.  
  
" Child!"  
  
" Geezer!"  
  
" Brat!"  
  
" Old-timer!"  
  
" Children, children, lets play nice!" Duncan scolded and I glared at him and he held up his hands and grinned.  
  
" Someone has to keep you two in line." He shrugged. " If I didn't you two would wind up taking each others heads!"  
  
" Oh be quiet old man!" I jabbed him and his grin broadened. I reached behind me and popped him on the head.  
  
" What did I do?!" he asked sullenly. Methos and I looked at him in disbeleif. We ignored him and I glanced a Kevin.  
  
" Look, I'm sorry if I frightened you, but you don't have any other choice. If an evil immortal win the prize, the world will fall into darkness forever. You don't want that to happen. It would become hell on earth." I explained, feeling sorry for the poor kid. He looked like he was going to faint, and I had to smile.  
  
" Explain to me about, as you call it, the game." He asked, some of the color returning to his face. Duncan, Methos and I looked at each other and Methos sighed. This always fell in his department, he knew more than most, had seen more than any other immortal on the face of the earth.  
  
" The game is what we do. We have done this since the begging of time. It is a fight to the death, you must take your enemies head and with it his or her power. The quicking allows you to gain your opponents knowledge and power, it makes you stronger. The more heads you take the stronger you get." Methos paused to get a drink from the liquor cabinet and sat back down in the armchair next to Duncan and I.  
  
" The stronger you get, the harder it is for you to be killed. We all know the rules. You must not fight on holy ground, no matter how old." Methos took a drink.  
  
" Why can't we fight on holy ground?" Kevin asked  
  
" No-one really knows. But it is said that the last time it happened that Pompeii was destroyed and everyone died. That is one of the two rules that must never be broken. There are others, a little less important. No mortal may know that we exist, but that one is always broken. A fight must be one on one. But the most important rule is written in stone." Kevin looked at Methos expectantly and Methos gave a small smile.  
  
" There can be only one."  
  
" Only one what?"  
  
" Only one immortal left on the earth when it is all said and done. That one immortal will have the knowledge and power of the ages. Everything that has ever happened, everything that every immortal has ever learned will become the knowledge of the last remaining immortal. They will have the power to rule the world. That is why that we must make sure that an evil immortal does not win!"  
  
Kevin slowly nodded and I leaned back into Duncan's arms. He was learning I thought. They all are a little bit reluctant to believe what we are and what we have to do to survive. We do what we have to do, it is written in the stars, and set in stone.  
  
" I think I am going to go to bed." Duncan stated and stretched his arms above his head. He looked down and raised his eyebrows. " Coming?" he asked me , smiling wickedly. I elbowed him in the ribs and he grinned.  
  
" Now I know why you two always go to bed at the same time." Kevin grinned and Methos laughed out right.  
  
" Hmmm...you should see them on their good days. It is enough to make even me blush." Methos laughed and so did I.  
  
" Oh your just jealous." Methos nodded agreeingly.  
  
" Damn strait I am. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. I slapped him on the shoulder and shook my head. Methos looked wounded and I stood up and Duncan wrapped his arm around my waist. Kevin looked at us then back to Methos.  
  
" Are they really always like this?" He asked  
  
Methos nodded and Duncan and I grinned. We really were worse than any newlywed couple. But we had all the time in the world and we were enjoying each other.  
  
" Night Kev." I grinned at Methos and he stuck his tongue out.  
  
" Goodnight Methos." I smiled sweetly and turned to walk out of the room. Duncan slapped me hard on the rear end.  
  
" Ouch!" I whirled on him and he grinned.  
  
" You little brat!" I called him and he backed away.  
  
" That's not what you called me last night." He said teasingly. My face turned scarlet and he tried to wrap his arms around me.  
  
Methos grinned at Kevin. " you might want to watch this." He told him. Getting more comfortable in the chair. " You can learn allot form these two. They never hurt each other. It is like a normal couple wrestling around. Except that this is deadly."  
  
I swung my arm and Duncan ducked, before he could recover I swung my leg in his direction and he blocked it with his leg. The array of martial arts that we had both learned was being put to use. Like Methos had said, what we were doing was deadly. But we both knew each other so well that neither one of us got hurt. I made to kick Duncan in the kidneys and he swept my feet out from under me, immediately landing on top of me and pinning my hands above me head. If I had wanted to get out of the hold I could have, but I didn't.  
  
" Give up?" Duncan asked and I wiggled under him and he almost groaned.  
  
" Do you?" I asked wiggling again. This time he did groan and nodded his head, he knew when he had lost. He leaned down to kiss me and Methos cleared his throat. We both looked over at him and grinned.  
  
" What?" We both asked simultaneously and Methos rolled his eyes.  
  
" You two are worse than teenagers!" He declared and rolled his eyes again. Duncan looked down at me and kissed me quickly on the lips and rolled off of me.  
  
" If I didn't know better I would say that you are embarrassed, Methos!" I told him and he snickered.  
  
" Not hardly, but I think the kid is!" Methos said and I looked over at Kevin who had his head ducked.  
  
" Sorry Kev." I told him and the next thing I knew Duncan had Picked me up and had thrown me over his shoulder.  
  
" Come with me woman!!!" He growled and slapped me on the rear end.  
  
" Mac put me down!" I demanded and he tightened his grip. I looked helplessly at Methos an Kevin.  
  
" Just my luck, he decides to go all caveman on me now." I crossed my arms across his back and bobbed up and down. This was what I loved about him. He was always funny, and never in a bad mood.  
  
  
  
We lost Methos today. Kevin took his head. I in turn took Kevin's. As it turns out it was all an act, Kevin was a 600 year old immortal who kept to the shadows, lured in good hearted immortals who just wanted to help him and then took their heads. He received Methos's quickening and as soon as he recovered I took his head. I now have Methos inside my head, it is a surreal experience, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. There aren't many of us left now. Me, Duncan and just a handful of others, it will all be over soon.  
  
  
  
Duncan and I have made a pact. If we are the last two, then we will fight to the death. No one knows how much I love him. I haven't cried in almost 200 years and theses few words have me crying like a baby.  
  
  
  
It happened today. Duncan and I were the last ones. We made love and then we prepared for battle. I took his head. I won. I hear the murmurings of everyone on the planet, but two voices remain strong. Duncan and Method's are always with me, guiding me. I am thankful for every day I had with each of them. I will move on, it was what Duncan wanted. I will honor his wishes. One other thing, I am mortal, I can have children, and I intend to do so.  
  
  
  
  
  
I gave birth today. A beautiful raven haired little boy. I don't know how it happened. The father is blonde and I am red haired. He also has Duncan's eyes, maybe it is Duncan's son. Duncan still lives inside me, telling me that everything is going to be alright and telling me that he is always with me. I named my baby Duncan. The father is no-one, He has moved on , it was a one night stand, I knew that I would get pregnant, that was why I did it. I have wanted a child for so long that I knew that this was what I had to do. I think that the child is NOT the mans that I had sex with but is Duncan's. As I sit and hold my baby I am totally at peace. I wait until the day that I can be with Duncan again. Until that time I will cherish every moment that I have with my son. I look down and see those beautiful brown eyes staring up at me and I start to cry. My husband is with me always, I can feel his love for me and this child well up inside me and I know that one day I will be with him again. 


End file.
